


受困的鹿

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内遇见一只小鹿。大前天梦见的。前半段还是福利，后半段忽然恐怖。





	受困的鹿

错误地诞生在冬季的鹿，又仿徨迷失在冰封的湖边，寻找着不知所踪的母亲。

它的腿如风中枯槁的灌木那样颤抖，像是刚适应站立不久。初生时饮过那点奶水早已被严寒消耗殆尽，饥饿如无形的猛兽，驱赶着它在结冻的岸边艰难地挪步。

忽然间，它警觉地竖起耳朵，黑曜石般的眼睛望着慢慢靠近的男孩。那人类的幼兽只比它高不到半身，同样是好小好弱的样子看起来无害，带着某种正被空空如也的胃急切渴望的味道。

“给你喝吧。”努德内将手里那盒牛奶打开，半跪着凑到鹿的面前，尽量压低说话的声音，生怕惊扰那美丽的精灵。“不知道味道跟你妈妈的是不是一样的，可我只有这个。”

幼鹿低下头，轻嗅男孩手里那散发着奶香的纸盒，开心地将舌头伸进去舔舐起来。

“哎，看来你饿坏了吧？”努德内轻声说，将液面降低得有些不方面喝取的牛奶抬的更高些，又试探着伸出另一只手去抚摸那鹿的额头。

鹿冬青般的耳朵敏感地动了下，抬起头来看了眼男孩，又放心地再次低下去，安详地啜饮那并不宽大的手掌中捧起的甘甜汁液。

努德内为自己被幼鹿接纳而感到欢喜，亲昵地将冻得微红的脸颊贴上鹿温热的脖颈，感受着柔软的鹿皮光滑的触感。兴许是才出生不久的缘故，鼻尖闻到的那抹兽类特有的味道并不浓重，却带着些似有还无的奶香，并不令他感到讨厌，反而让这位好奇心旺盛的孩童为自己收获新奇的体验而欢欣。

“跟我做朋友吧？”喂完那鹿后，他将空盒子放在岸边的石头上，一手搂着幼鹿优雅的脖颈，一手在那曲线流畅的背部来回摩挲，友好地替它清理沾染在毛发上的泥块。

鹿转过头来发出轻快的鸣叫，鼻吻部裸露的皱皮肤蹭在努德内的手背上，触感好像块粗糙的毛巾。它的声音听起来比羔羊的咩声更圆润，又不及牛犊那样的浑厚，倒有些像人类的小孩呼唤父母时开口既出的叹词。

“你真可爱，”努德内声线柔软地凑在鹿的耳边说。近前那对乌石般的眼珠光洁水润，他从不知道黑色也能呈现如此晶莹剔透的光泽，幽深得好像如期而至的夜晚，又蕴含着宛若星辰的洁净神采。“我们就在这等你的妈妈怎么样？”

鹿听不懂人类的语言，当然不会回答他。它依偎在给予自己饱足的男孩身边，将那散发着暖意的身体当做安心的依靠。它尚未来得及学会躲避危险，却凭着本能将眼前这男孩当做是可靠的伙伴。

两具幼小的身躯就这么紧挨着，躲在岩石圈出的避风处，相互取暖聆听对方的心跳声。

这就好像童话里乖孩子才会有的奇遇那样美妙。努德内枕在鹿毛色稍浅较为柔软的侧腹部，带着喜悦的笑容侧躺着不停地爱抚着幼鹿，时而感受那密布褶皱的吻摩擦在脸上的粗粝。

迷迷糊糊地，他感到有些困倦，眼睑昏沉着合上，朦胧间半梦半醒的时候，远处传来某种如吹过灌木，又好像枯枝被踩断的声音。伏在他身边的鹿忽然受惊地站起来，慌张地朝着远处抛去。

努德内的头磕在冻硬的土地上，瞬间清醒过来，发现那鹿竟是朝着湖面跑去的。它只想要躲避未知的危险，却不知道身边咫尺处便是可怕的陷阱。

“别过去！那边危险，你——”还没等努德内追到鹿的身边，便听见宛如镜面碎裂的脆响。幼鹿慌乱间踩透了离岸较远的薄冰层，随着“扑通”声落进了寒冷的水里，才哀鸣了几声便被冻得失了音，整个身子陷在破裂的窟窿里不停地颤抖着。

“你别动，我会想办法救你的。”努德内站在岸边对那鹿说，祈祷着冰河与战争的女神能够展示她的慈悲，不要夺去他新朋友的生命。

“我很快就会回来的。”男孩后退了几步，确认那鹿暂时安静，冰的尖角勉强托住它的身子，没有沉得更深。他空着手无法将它拉上来，必须得先回趟家，取来绳索或者网兜之类的东西，最好能找到愿意帮助的人。

努德内以最快的速度朝家里奔跑，顾不得雪与泥沾湿他的鞋袜，直跑到男爵府邸旁园丁与工匠住的木屋里，借来在莲池里捞水葫芦用的长柄网。

干活的下人们见这脏兮兮的小孩，露出嫌弃的目光却不好说什么。努德内虽然不受宠可也毕竟是男爵的儿子。能有资格教训他的，除了男爵及夫人，便只有他的两个备受重视的哥哥。

“瞧你这邋遢样，急急忙忙地是要上哪去啊？”伯爵的次子在花园拱门边拦着自己的弟弟，夺过他手里脏兮兮的竹竿，语调傲慢地问。

努德内眼睁睁地看着那副救命的网从手里被抽走，平日他会尽量避免跟哥哥纠缠，可眼下性命攸关，他也顾不得恐惧与害怕，鼓起勇气说：“我需要这个网兜，去救我落进冰湖里的朋友。”

“你哪个朋友？”次子漫不经心地问，猜想那肯定是附近不知哪家的野孩子，不由得皱起眉头来。

“那是只鹿。”努德内回答，希望对方能够有点同情心，“才刚出生的样子，很可爱的。”

次子露出可笑又难以置信地表情，没有说话，面露讽刺地盯着努德内看，神情是在仿佛在赏玩宴会上供人取乐的木偶。

努德内见哥哥不说话，不知道他是答应还是不答应，便试探着去取那支网。可他刚迈出步子，便被生生地推了回去，紧接着便是一记响亮的耳光，扇得他的耳朵里像进了蚊虫般嗡嗡作响。

“真是越来越不像话了。”次子摇着头说，却又不指出努德内是哪里有错。他将那网兜随手扔得远远的，拽着弟弟的胳膊便将他朝着宅邸里拖。

“不去救的话，它会死的。”努德内仍在哀求，他的身体被反向抓着难以落步，脚后跟在花园的地上拖出两道并列的轨迹，隔着鞋袜传来的摩擦感让皮肉生疼。可他的眼泪却不是因痛楚流淌，而是在为那只幼鹿可能遭遇的不幸而难过。

他挣扎着，哭喊着，希冀着能够有谁来帮他脱身，哪怕是暂时的，哪怕之后会付出更重的代价，只要让他去救那只鹿就行。

在男爵家做客的老贵妇带着孙子正在花园里散步，听见男孩的哭声朝这边望过来。努德内拼命地挥手，希望这位看起来慈爱的老妇人能劝住哥哥，不让他把自己关起来。

可那优雅的奶奶却朝努德内投来厌弃和鄙夷的目光，将自己那正准备朝努德内跑去的孙子拉回到身边，对那眼睛里带着怜悯的孩子说：“看吧，这就是不听话的孩子的下场。”

男爵的次子礼貌地朝那贵妇人问好。就在他摘下帽子的功夫，努德内忽然挣脱了他的手，想要重新跑到花园门那边去，却被刚从马车上下来的另一位哥哥挡住去路。慌乱中的男孩只好掉头往房子的方向跑，盘算着在那迷宫般四通八达的房间里避开哥哥们的追逐，寻找机会再到外面去。

可事与愿违，在走廊里奔跑时，努德内才想起府邸里的佣人们只需一声令下便会成为哥哥们的帮手。他不得不躲避所有人的目光，最后毫无选择地来到角落里三门连通两个过道的房间。

凭听觉捕捉到的信息，他确信哥哥们都在屋子里，只需要从这房间的落地窗翻出去，便可逃脱他们的追捕，抵达通往外界的花园。他站在窗边用劲推着，却怎么也打不开那沉重的玻璃。

两端过道传来越来越近的脚步声，还有熟悉的诅咒和谩骂。

努德内意识到无路可逃，先是快速地关上两扇并列的门扉，又推过来桌椅挡在前面。正当他想把另一边的门也关上时，门外忽然而至的粗暴推挤将他撞得摔到地上。

被桌椅板凳挡在门外的那位兄长看起来更加生气，他为自己的弟弟竟然敢如此反抗自己而恼怒。他的盟友替他挪开障碍物，放这位已经迫不及待想要施展番武勇的兄弟进来，没有阻拦甚至是饶有兴趣地看着他教训那不听话的弟弟。

努德内哭到最后便哭不出了，蜷缩在房间的角落里闷着声等哥哥们消气。隔着那玻璃他又看到花园里散步的贵妇和孙子，那男孩看起来比他小几岁，却享有他从未有过的优待。

不知过了多久，两位兄长终于累了，也或许是觉得厌倦，想要寻些别的乐子。他们满意地扔下红肿着双眼的弟弟扬长而去，离开时还不忘叮嘱他别这副样子出去丢人。

努德内抱着双腿伏在膝盖上，周围安静得不真实。他恍然听见指节敲在玻璃上的清脆声音，连忙爬起来撑在落地窗上向外看。

“你哥哥又欺负你了吗？”窗外站着几位附近农家的小孩，花园低矮的院墙挡不住他们时常到这里来玩。他们很喜欢男爵家这位会送点心给他们吃的小儿子。

努德内点头，很快想起件要紧的事情，连忙对他们说：“附近的湖边有只小鹿落进冰窟窿里了，再不把它捞起来的话会冻死的。它是我的好朋友，所以拜托你们去把它救出来好吗？”

“没问题，”对面看起来年纪最大的孩子回答，他回头看了些伙伴。大家也纷纷点头，“我们现在就去。”

交给他们的话，比我自己去更令人放心呢。努德内望着那些伙伴翻墙而出的背影，欣慰地想着。他们对男爵府邸院墙外的世界更加熟悉，知道如何接近被困冰面的朋友而不让自己也落进去。

以后小鹿就跟他们做朋友了。努德内伤痕累累的身体自窗边滑下，重新坐在那角落里等待疼痛消失。

泪痕让他的脸蛋看起来可怜巴巴，嘴角却带着天真又欢欣的微笑。

他那双水光四溢的绿眼睛仿佛穿过了冬季白茫茫的雪原，看到那可爱的幼鹿从寒冰陷阱里脱险，欢快地朝着春天奔跑。

2019-03-12

**Author's Note:**

> 我梦见的鹿是梅花鹿，虽然我的常识告诉我梅花鹿刚生下来没这么大，但还是照着梦里写了。  
> 另，我要举报一个影响我写作的坏人。  
> 我写到2000字的时候。  
> 某人：我以为他哥哥会把那鹿煮了给他吃。  
> （此等精神污染，导致我停笔了起码五小时才继续）  
> 3000字的时候。  
> 某人：那些穷人不会把鹿吃了吗？  
> （我：……反正我写完了！）


End file.
